Chocolate
by anotherFMAfan
Summary: "If you think I want to feed you the chocolate you're STEALING from me, you've got another thing coming." 2003 first anime AU.


"Hey," said Roy, a slightly affronted tone to his voice. "What is that?"

Apparently having heard Roy's reprimands about talking with his mouth full one too many times, in lieu of answering Edward tilted the bag so the contents were visible, then flipped over the card so Roy could see Gracia Hughes' signature on the back. Roy took the proffered card and read it quickly.

"It says, 'A very happy anniversary,'" Roy pointed out. When this received no reaction, he added, "You need two people to have an anniversary."

Edward nodded vaguely, continuing to chew each piece in chocolate-induced ecstasy.

"My name is on the card, too," he tried again, leaning over the back of the couch and giving Ed a hinting look. The blond sat a little higher in his spot on the couch at that, giving Roy a calculating look.

"Yeah," he agreed grudgingly. His hand tightened on the cutesy bag ever-so-slightly.

"Come on, Ed," Roy cajoled. Gracia's chocolate was not something to be missed, especially not the turtles; she only made them for "romantic" occasions such as Valentine's Day, and Hughes was far too stingy about such precious things to ever share with his best friend. "Give me some." Roy leaned closer, bracing his hands against the couch and opening his mouth for Ed to feed him one.

The glare increased tenfold.

"Define 'some,' and if you think I want to feed you the chocolate you're _stealing_ from me you've got another thing coming, bastard," he said after a moment, licking a stray smear of caramel off of his lip.

"Half of it is mine!" Roy snapped in exasperation. "You're being ridiculous. Some is _half_, half of what there is _left_, anyway, gods know how big that bag was when you started on it." In reaction to this demand, Edward slyly popped another piece into his mouth, but Roy was onto him.

"That one still counts," he warned flatly, just barely managing to clip "Fullmetal" off of the end of that sentence. He eyed the contents and decided there couldn't be more than a dozen. "I want at least six." He honestly didn't know if he could eat that many, seeing as his stomach for sweets had mostly disappeared with his thirty-fifth birthday, but he'd be damned if he would admit that after Ed was being such brat about it.

Edward's golden eyes narrowed, but he relented. "Alright, fine."

Roy sat down on the couch beside him and reached into the bag himself, pointedly ignoring Ed's grumbling.

"You certainly seem to be enjoying those, despite the fact that you turned down _my_ offer of chocolates for today," he accused, before taking a bite and nodding in appreciation of Gracia's talent.

Edward gave a snort of contempt. "Of course, who'd want chocolate from _you?_ They'd be store-bought anyway, for sure." Then he busied himself with the bag and mumbled, "Besides, it's not really our anniversary. Not to me."

Roy paused, watching Ed as he chomped with all the grace of a cow, carefully looking the other way. Today, the day Roy had invited him out to dinner the fall after Edward turned eighteen, had been chosen to act as their anniversary, but it was true there was another night— one they had carefully never discussed, two years before that. The night their carefully constructed walls had collapsed and they'd reached for each other across the gap for the first time.

It was a night Roy would never be able to forget, and one he had held in his chest as both a treasure and a thorn in the years afterward. Edward had given Roy every part of himself; his passion and his guilt and his desperation, his desire and his greed and his agony, his fear and the jealously-guarded shards of his shattered hopes. It had been overwhelming, and Roy thought he might be crushed from the strain of it, but would rather have let the boy destroy him than let Edward's heart hit the floor. That night had changed things, forever— but Edward was still only sixteen, and under Roy's command. Their respective goals sat perched precariously on the edge of failure as it was. They'd barely dared think too much about it, much less speak of what should not have happened in the first place. There was simply too much at stake.

Roy reached into the bag of turtles again, noting there were only three left— a clear breach of their agreement—but choosing to ignore it for the moment.

"Alright, if you've developed an aversion to mass-produced chocolate, very _suddenly,_ I might add, is there something else special I can do for you...when our anniversary _does_ come around?"

Ed paused, then shot a very suspicious look across the couch at his infamous lover. "'Something you can _do_ for me,' huh, you dirty pervert? Bit of a jump from chocolate, don't you think?"

Roy shrugged. "Well, if you remember that night at all the way I do, it would be a much more appropriate way to commemorate our real anniversary, wouldn't you say?" He arched an eyebrow at him salaciously.

Ed laughed, rolling his eyes, and Roy let himself smile, pleased. Making Ed laugh was a skill he was still perfecting, even after knowing him all these years.

"You're such a sleeze," Ed complained, putting another chocolate in his mouth and forgetting the no-talking-with-mouth-full rule, yet again. "Alright, you can buy me some crappy chocolates if you really want to. I'm being generous, here, bastard, you'd better appreciate it."

"Your generosity always did seem to have a direct correlation to you managing to get something for yourself," Roy remarked, "especially food." There was melted chocolate on Ed's fingers, and that was a flat-out invitation in Roy Mustang's book. He took the empty bag and set it on the table, then took hold of Ed's wrist, stilling his hand. He took Ed's first finger into his mouth, stiffening his tongue to lick the thick chocolate off the underside as he slowly sucked the digit, base-to-tip before finally letting it slip from between his lips. When he looked up, Edward's eyes were already lidded, dark and hot with want. Roy gave a slow smile and licked his lips, seeing Ed's eyes trace the movement of his tongue. "I suppose I'll indulge you. We can celebrate twice a year."

Ed snorted. "Because _your_ generosity is always directly correlated to getting yourself laid," he said flatly, but also spread his fingers to give Roy better access to the next one.

"Maybe sometimes," Roy allowed, then painted a long, wet lick up Ed's middle finger before swirling his tongue around the tip suggestively, making Ed give a low moan. "Any complaints?" Roy smirked.

"Hundreds," Ed assured, glaring half-heartedly. "Where should I start?"

Roy let out a chuckle, smiling wryly, deflected but not deterred. Then he leaned in close to whisper, black eyes meeting gold, letting his lips just brush Edward's. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to keep your mouth occupied."

"Blegh," Ed replied in disgust, pulling a face, "will you cut it out with the cheezy-"

Roy kissed him, a little bit more forcefully than he meant to in his irritation, but Ed groaned and replied in kind, hungry and wild, hands coming up to fist hard in the front of Roy's collared shirt.

In the last moment before his rational thought was lost to the heat and pleasure of his lover's mouth, Roy Mustang swore he'd give the little brat the best chocolate money could buy if every year thereafter could be this perfect.

* * *


End file.
